Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Leigh Hale is a Canadian-American voice actress, who has voiced many characters in the DC Animated Universe, such as superheroine Zatanna Zatara and supervillains Giganta and Killer Frost. She is also known for her dozens of video game voice-acting roles, the most notable being the female Commander Sheperd in the Mass Effect Trilogy, Rosalind Lutece in BioShock Infinite, Ms. Keane, Sedusa, and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls and Sam and Mandy in Totally Spies. For Disney, she is the current voice of Cinderella and also provided the voice of Princess Aurora in some of her appearances in the early 2000s until 2010. She has voiced Alana in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, a Stage Manager in American Dragon: Jake Long, Captain Marvel in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Lady Stella in Star Darlings. She voiced Aayla Secura in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and her Force Ghost in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Disney Roles Aurora.jpg|'Princess Aurora' (2001-2005, 2007-2010) 637-cinderella label1.png|'Cinderella' (2001-present) Clipdory2.gif|'Dory' (Finding Nemo video game, attractions) 1319760833474.jpeg|'Mallory McMallard' (Mighty Ducks) Ariels273.jpg|'Alana' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Bee Story-Carla.png|'Carla' (Phineas and Ferb) Violet.png|'Violet the Maid' (Sofia the First) Madame-Collette.png|'Madame Collette' (Sofia the First) Portia.jpg|'Portia' (Sofia the First) Sutte and marcy.png|'Suzette and Marcy' (Sofia the First) Ripov.jpg|'Ripov' (Wander Over Yonder) Princess Demurra WanderOverYonderimage.jpg|'Princess Demurra' (Wander Over Yonder) Carina Earth's Mightiest Heroes.jpg|'Carina' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Carol Danvers avengersemh.jpg|'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition) Songbird AUR 33.png|'Songbird/Screaming Mimi' (Avengers Assemble) Freya.jpg|'Freya' (Avengers Assemble) FRIDAY.jpg|'F.R.I.D.A.Y.' (Avengers Assemble) Mantis.jpg|'Mantis' (Guardians of the Galaxy TV series) Aayla Secura render.png|'Aayla Secura' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) (Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker) Tiffany (Lilo & Stitch).png|'Tiffany' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Female Cruise Passenger.png|'Female cruise passenger' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Zookeeper.png|'Zookeeper' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Margo.jpg|'Margo' (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) Gina.png|'Gina' (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) Stage Manager (ADJL).png|'Stage Manager' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Gabby McStaberson.png|'Gabby McStabberson' (DuckTales reboot) Commander DT-F16.png|'Commander DT-F16' (Star Wars Rebels) AB84F8BC-AAAB-4E6E-A559-C17B2940DBA9.jpeg|'Lady Stella Albright' (Star Darlings) Gallery Jennifer-hale.jpg|Jennifer Hale at premiere of Kingdom Hearts II in May 2005. Jennifer Hale 10th VGA.jpg|Jennifer Hale attending Spike TV's 10th annual Video Game Awards in December 2012. Jennifer Hale RBTI premiere.jpg|Jennifer Hale at premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet in November 2018. LindaLarkin,_JenniferHale,_Paige_O'Hara,_Auli'i_Cravalho,_and_Irene_Bedard.jpg|(From L to R): Linda Larkin, Jennifer Hale, Paige O'Hara, Auli'i Cravalho, and Irene Bedard at Ralph Breaks the Internet premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in November 2018. ru:Дженнифер Хейл Category:Voice actresses Category:People Category:Females Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Finding Nemo Category:House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Actresses Category:Sofia the First Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Star Wars Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney INFINITY Category:American people Category:Star Darlings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Tomorrowland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Canadian people Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Revival Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Donald Duck Category:Singers Category:DuckTales Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:1960s births Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Fox Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Lucasfilm